


Enough

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch, a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



> This takes place at the end of the Season 1 episode "Shuttlepod One". It is Malcolm's voice, and is prior to a relationship with Jonathan.

 

Not so cold now… Warmth creeping into my body is my first hint that I might still live. The last thing I remember was cold darkness, even shivering stilled as everything faded. 

This might be some last dream of warmth and hope, but when I feel a touch on my cheek and a hand on my chest, I force my eyes open. His eyes meet mine… green eyes I never thought I’d see again. I feel safe when he smiles.

It is Jonathan’s touch calling me back to warmth and light. And his voice. 

“Malcolm…”

In that moment, it’s enough.

 


End file.
